


Questions

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the episode Texas Longhorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Questions

 

“With Emmy-Lou gone, I figure living is a hard way to go." That's what Zack said, head cradled in Starsky's lap, just before his body went lax and Hutch knew he was gone. Hutch leaned over to close his eyes, wondering, what would it be like to love someone so much that there was no point to living without them? So much that you'd lie for them, kill for them, and, finally, die for them? And what would it be like to have someone love you that much?

Then he looked over at Starsky, and thought maybe he already knew.

 


End file.
